


Love Confessions

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Have fun dying of fluff because I did lol, Jongin is corny, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sehun is cute, This is so cheesy omfg, boyslove, one shot compilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: A series of cute, adorable and fluffy sekai one shots to brighten up your day!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  **001 - Affection**

By : Malevolance

 

_**“Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives” – C.S.Lewis** _

__

 

* * *

 

In a quiet room, the sunlight starts creeping through the window and the curtains and the wind makes them flutter as if they were angel wings. The warmth of the sunrays gently caresses the pair of lovebirds still sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. Face to chest, arm to waist, they sleep. In this calm and serene atmosphere, the world suddenly looks more beautiful.

Jongin wakes up first, as he always does.

The first thing he sees is a tuft of soft brown hair, pale skin and rosy lips. His lover looks as if he having the time of his life in dreamland. Perhaps he is dreaming about them too, for Jongin certainly did. There had not been a night where Sehun was not in his dreams, smiling his lovely and cheeky smile rendering Jongin’s heart a thumping mess. When they both wake up, Sehun would show him that smile and Jongin swears he had never been so in love.

Jongin props his elbow and rests his head on his palm, to take a better look at the sleeping beauty beside him. His other hand is on Sehun’s waist above the sheets. His fingertips start doing a little dance on the pale boy’s frame and Jongin looks intently at how Sehun just fits in his hold. He wonders when Sehun would wake up, but at the same time, he would not mind staying like this forever. Because at this moment, they only belong to each other.

Jongin’s hand lifts up to touch Sehun’s cheek. His thumb caressing the soft skin and he smiles once again. It seems like he had turned into a hopeless romantic, always trying to confess his love in all ways possible. Because he can never fully express what Sehun means to him. Jongin was not like this before. Always jumping from one relationship to another, and never progressing beyond the level of attraction. He also yearned for what he sees in the movies, but never had much luck in finding what they call love. However, that was before Sehun. When the pale boy showed up in his life, Jongin knew. He knew this was it. He felt it, in his bones, in his whole body. Sehun was a fresh breath of air in his suffocating life and Jongin promised he would never let go.

Sehun stirred a little, capturing Jongin’s attention now. The sleeping boy unconsciously nuzzled his head further in Jongin’s neck, as if feeling the other’s stare this whole time. Jongin could not resist so he also tightened his hold on Sehun’s waist, pulling him impossibly close, and kissed Sehun’s neck. Jongin could never get enough of Sehun’s touch, so he continued pressing little kisses here and there until he heard Sehun mumble something.

Sehun pulled away a little and yawned, looking very much like an adorable kitten with his slightly furrowed eyebrows and bed hair. Jongin thought that if he fixed a strand or two, Sehun might actually have some cat ears and therefore Jongin’s theory of Sehun being out of this world would come true.

Sehun slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up only to see Jongin staring at him with a goofy smile. Sehun whined as he pushed Jongin’s face away with his palm and Jongin, forever being the opportunist, decided that he would kiss Sehun’s palm in retaliation. Sehun snorted before removing his attacked palm away and scrunched his nose.

“Morning beautiful” said Jongin looking fondly at Sehun, knowing fully that his cute lover will laugh at his statement or accuse him of being too cheesy for his own good. Sehun was beautiful and everyone would agree to that in a heartbeat. Yet Sehun seemed to think that Jongin only said that to get him in the mood and Jongin would laugh his heart at Sehun’s silliness.

Today, Sehun just laughed and poked his tongue at Jongin, letting a squeal when Jongin’s lips quickly captured it, pushing Sehun on his back so Jongin could have a better hold on him. Jongin kissed Sehun like he needed him to breathe. He kissed Sehun as if to show all the love he holds in his heart for the pale boy and Sehun kissed him back. The kiss was soft compared to others, Jongin’s hands held Sehun’s sides firmly and Sehun’s arms were on his neck, fingertips sliding on the skin of Jongin’s nape.

Sehun pulled away a little to breathe, their foreheads were still touching and he lifted his eyes to look at Jongin. Jongin is always mesmerised each time he look into Sehun’s eyes and find them full of all the love that his own eyes portray. It is always a blessing to know that the one you love loves you just as much. Sehun smiled and pecked Jongin’s lips, the latter gratefully returned it.

One on the lips.

One for each cheek.

One on the nose.

And a fond one on Sehun’s forehead. He pulled back to find Sehun a blushing mess, the red hue dusting his cheeks made him look even more adorable. He engraved the sight in his heart, alongside many others. Such as a smiling Sehun, an angry Sehun, a pouting Sehun and his absolute favourite, a grumpy cat Sehun. There were so many to remember, and so many to look forward to seeing. There was no need to rush. They have a long time ahead of them.

“We should probably get up now… ” said Sehun who probably could not handle all this huge affection as soon as he woke up. Because Sehun was unexpectedly, shy.

“What if I want to cuddle all day instead,” Jongin, countered but soon enough he complied and loosened his hold on his lover. Since the clock read an obnoxious 10 in the morning and they were invited for lunch at Minseok’s place. Sehun got up and off the bed first followed by Jongin. Call it affection, or just mere obsession, but Jongin thought it would be nice to make Sehun blush even more. That is why he put his arm under Sehun’s knees and swept him off his feet, earning a surprised yelp as Sehun quickly put his hands around Jongin’s neck for leverage. Sehun’s shocked face and open mouth was a cute sight indeed.

“You idiot! What are you doing?”

“Holding you in my arms because that’s where you belong” Jongin answered like it was an obvious question and his heart swelled when Sehun laughed heartily. “Hey Sehun…”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

And the lovely smile that Jongin always dreamt about made its way into Sehun’s face as he answered back. “I love you too”.

 It was a beautiful day for both of them.

 

**the end**

* * *

 

 

_**//Notes//** _

_Thank you for taking the time to read and comment!_

_I appreciate it :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapters._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**002 - Appreciation**

By : Malevolance

 

 

**“To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with” – Mark Twain**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin stood behind the red curtain. He could hear the MC presenting the next act, which will be his and Taemin’s. They were competing against other universities and the winner gets the chance to win two tickets to Japan and stay in the most lavishly luxurious hotels and have the time of their life. Jongin heard the crowd cheering, and knew the time was close. Delicious shudders roamed on his skin along with the feeling of anticipation.

Jongin loves dancing, he breathes it, and that is no secret.

At first, he was not that interested in entering this competition, but Taemin was very persistent. That was not the reason he finally agreed. For when he came back home, he found Sehun looking dreamily at the TV, watching some touristic documentary on Japan. Jongin made the decision at that very moment. He likes making Sehun happy and he can already imagine his surprised face when he gives him the tickets. Jongin smiles unconsciously as the curtains start lifting up, revealing a big stage and a loud cheering audience.

He turns around and looks at Taemin who gives him an encouraging look. They were going to rock this.

Jongin and Taemin stepped forward as the music started.

Jongin put his whole heart and soul into every inch of his moving body. They were both dancing along to the music, speeding up a little when it reached the crescendo. The crowd cheered and when Jongin turned his head, he spotted a pair of familiar eyes looking at him in wonder, and sparkling when they eyes met. Sehun sent Jongin a lovely smile and Jongin danced even better. He wanted to show Sehun that he was his muse, that with Sehun by his side, he could take on the world.

The song slowed down and the lyrics never sounded so true to Jongin’s ears.

 

_“And should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it is enough for me_

_Because you’re all I ever need_

_I’m so in love”_

It all came to a halt. The crown cheered even harder as the performance ended. Jongin could hear the whistles as his chest heaved up and down, catching his breath. It was all he ever wanted. To dance, to hear the audience cheering and to have someone he loves watching him pour his heart into the dance.

Truly, if this were the last thing he should see, he would be the luckiest man on earth.

The other dance crews came up to the stage. It was time to announce the winner. Taemin was fidgeting next to him. Jongin’s eyes were still on Sehun. The latter was looking at the MC with praying hands as the man opened the envelope delivered to him by the judges.

“The winners are…” The MC smiled before continuing. “Kai and Taemin!”

Sehun’s mouth opened in shock before he smiled widely and screamed along with the audience. Jongin was beyond delighted and Taemin was jumping around, making everyone laugh at his silliness. They both received their prize and Jongin took those two tickets eagerly. He looked at Sehun and motioned behind him, a signal for him to meet him backstage. Sehun nodded and made his way out of the crowd. Jongin hurriedly left the stage and Sehun finally managed to get out of the rows.

It was quite a sight. Two people walking towards each other as if they needed to. They gravitated towards one another in a way that always makes other people quite jealous of their relationship. Sehun sped up and jumped onto Jongin, pulling him into a bone crushing but happy hug and Jongin put his arms around Sehun’s waist, lifted his lover up and spiralled them around. Sehun laughed before he pulled back and his feet touched the ground.

He had a proud look on his face.

“You won! I still can’t believe it!”                                                                    

“Why can’t you believe it? Do you doubt my skills, dear Sehun?” Jongin said with a smug smile. Sehun hit him lightly in the chest.

“You know what I meant” Sehun huffed.

“And what do you mean exactly?” Jongin had so much fun trying to rile Sehun up.

“Shut up and come here” Before Jongin could answer, Sehun already captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Sehun rarely initiated skinship therefore it was quite the surprise for Jongin. He was immensely happy and translated it into the kiss. Gently pulling at his lover’s lower lip before moulding their lips together again. Sehun pulled back when he heard Taemin shamelessly whistle at them but Jongin pulled him back again. He made a mental note to kick Taemin later. For now, kissing Sehun was deemed more important.

“Okay guys, we know you’re in love but don’t rub it on our faces” Taemin said cheekily. Sehun pulled back and sighed. Completely ignoring that stupid boy’s statement, he asked Jongin.

“So what did you guys win?”

Jongin smiled before showing him the tickets. Sehun stared at them trying to read and gasped after a moment. He looked really adorable with his eyes all round and the excitement flickering in them made Jongin think that it worth it. Practicing like a mad man, learning the choreography, dealing with Taemin’s dumbness was all worth it. If it gets Sehun to look this happy then, hell, he would do anything.

“Oh my god…”

“You should say Oh my Jongin instead. God didn’t dance to get you these”

Sehun let out a loud laugh because it was just Jongin who could say these things with no shame. He looked at Jongin shyly and muttered a “thanks”. He kept looking at the tickets dreamingly, perhaps thinking about all the things that he and Jongin can do. Strolling on the beach, eating street food, and going shopping. Sehun was not the type to go out much but he certainly will now. He loves discovering new horizons and Japan fits so well.

“You should be grateful. I did this for you—“Jongin closed his mouth hoping that Sehun did not notice the words that slipped but Sehun already did. He looked at Jongin in confusion.

“You mean, you entered the dance contest, for…me?” Sehun gasped before pouting, looking once again like a dejected kitten. “You shouldn’t have…”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know how to pay you back, Jongin”

“Silly, you don’t have to.” Jongin hugged Sehun the boy before continuing. “I did this because I wanted to. You already paid me back Sehun, don’t you know?”

“But how...” Sehun asked. Jongin pulled back and put his hands on Sehun’s shoulders, eyes boring into his lover’s. Jongin wanted Sehun to fully understand what he was going to say. To never be forgotten, whenever Sehun felt insecure or unworthy. Because he was worthy, of every happiness and Jongin wanted to give him that.

“You love me back, Sehun. That is all I could ever ask for”

Sehun could not stop the smile creeping on his face.

“Idiot” Sehun said. “I’m the one who is grateful for that”

 

**the end**

* * *

 

 

**// _Notes_ //**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this story!_

_Please leave a comment before you go, I would love to hear your opinion or suggest me a fluffy plot you want to see next ;)_

_Until then, have a wonderful day or night!_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**003 - Devotion**

By : Malevolance

 

**“To the world you may be one person but to one person you may be the world” – Bill Wilson**

 

* * *

 

Jongin was worried lately.

Sehun was ill and the pale boy thinks it is just a cold and that Jongin shouldn’t worry that much, but how can he not when Sehun throws up everything he eats and he gets dizzy all the time. Not to mention that Sehun was bed ridden for two days, too tired to even move. It broke Jongin’s heart because Sehun does not get sick that often and this was the worst yet. Jongin is convinced it is not a cold and after a week, he has finally succeeded in convincing Sehun that they should go to the hospital.

Jongin entered their shared bedroom only to find that Sehun is once again asleep, looking exhausted. Sehun was sleeping on his side. The sweater he was wearing had ridden up a bit, revealing a pale patch of skin, and his head was tucked under one arm, the other one placed on the sheets. Jongin noticed the redness under Sehun’s eyes and knew that his lover may have cried because of the pain.

Jongin made his way towards the bed, and gently caressed the messy brown locks to wake Sehun up. This cannot go any further. Sehun needs to be checked up or else his condition will worsen. Sehun stirred a bit under Jongin’s touch and began opening his eyes. Sehun sighed while rubbing them and turned his head to face his concerned lover. Jongin smiled a bit before helping Sehun get into a sitting position.

“How do you feel?” Jongin asked as he sat in front of Sehun. The latter pouted in response.

“Not better. Everything hurts and I keep throwing up...”

“It’s going to be okay darling. We just have to go to the hospital now. I already made an appointment”

Sehun sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, most likely wanting to deny anything that had to do with moving let alone going outside. However, he resigned. After all, Jongin would not let him stay anyways. Sehun looked at Jongin and nodded. Jongin quickly helped him stand up and brought some comfortable clothes that wouldn’t be too tiring to wear.

Once Sehun was clad in his dark hoodie and sweatpants, Jongin grabbed his car keys and ushered them out, careful not to make Sehun dizzy. Jongin helped Sehun get in the passenger seat before he got in his own and started the engine. While driving, Jongin looked every other minute at Sehun, making sure he is okay and that he is not feverish. Jongin looked so adorable while doing so that Sehun could not help but smile.

“I’m fine you know…” Sehun said with a weak but teasing tone. Jongin smiled.

“I’m just worried”

Sehun looked like he was wondering what to say. Therefore, he let out a silly “Yehet!” earning a loud snort from Jongin who kept complaining about “Why are you so damn cute!”

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital’s parking lot. Jongin quickly slid in an empty space, and turned off the engine. He got out from the car first and Sehun removed the seatbelt, taking Jongin’s hand when the latter opened Sehun’s door and helped him out. The pair wasted no time going inside because Jongin wanted Sehun to feel better again and as soon as possible. Sehun went and sat down at one of the empty chairs in the waiting room, and Jongin went ahead to confirm their appointment. The nurse kindly let him know that they were next in line, and would not be waiting for long. Jongin returned her smile gratefully and went back to sit next to his sick lover.

Jongin looked at him before deciding to help Sehun get more comfortable. Jongin guided his arm behind Sehun’s head to get him to lean on Jongin’s shoulder. His fingers found comfort in Sehun’s soft brown locks as it easily glided through his fingers. He hoped that this would comfort and distract Sehun a bit.

Jongin was never good at handling these kind of situations, where he should comfort someone and make him or her feel better. He usually avoided doing and settled with the usual pat on the shoulder and words of encouragement. However, being with Sehun taught him many things. Sehun taught him how to care, how to comfort and how to be a better person.

Jongin loved him for that more than anything did, because, with Sehun, Jongin was the best he could be.

“Mr Oh Sehun?”

Both turned their heads to the voice of the nurse who let them know it was their turn. Jongin thanked her and guided Sehun up and along the way. She opened the door for them and let them in. Jongin greeted the Doctor whereas Sehun could only manage a small smile.

“Oh please sit down. I just have to sort out this mess first!” said the doctor with a chuckle as he arranged some papers. “So I see that you’ve been feeling tired lately. Is there any other symptoms? Lack of appetite maybe?” the doctor asked.

“Yes.” Jongin answered. “He’s been feeling really tired. He does not feel like eating and he goes to the bathroom a lot too. It’s been going for a week”. The doctor nodded and wrote something in his checklist.

“Okay so I’m going to take some blood sample. Don’t fret, only a few drops and we are going to run a few tests okay?” Sehun nodded and looked at Jongin, gesturing with his head towards the door. Sehun was always embarrassed of the most normal situations and Jongin got the message. “I’ll be out there if you need me,” Jongin said, leaving a kiss on Sehun’s crown before leaving.

 

Jongin waited for a while and almost dozed off on the waiting chair. He quickly regained his senses when the door opened and Sehun came out, the doctor whispered a few words to him and the pale boy nodded. Sehun’s lips immediately formed a pout when he looked at Jongin and he put his arm within eye level so that Jongin could see the Band-Aid. Jongin cooed teasingly.

“Oh did it hurt my poor baby~?”

“Yes. It hurt so much. Looking away does not lessen the pain. That doctor is a liar!”

“And we don’t like lying doctors now do we,”

“Nope. We do not”

Jongin chuckled and kissed on top of the injured area. Sehun giggled and retracted his arm away. “And we don’t like creepy cheesy boyfriends either” said Sehun with a tongue out. Jongin faked a dramatic gasp and put his hand over his heart as if he was shot.

“That was so rude. I thought we were a thing!”

“Nah. We are just engaged. Nothing to be excited about.” Sehun said while showing his ring, feigning indifference. Jongin smiled again and grabbed Sehun’s waist gently, pulling him close. He leaned in a bit, their lips almost brushing and looked into the tired but warm eyes of his fiancé.

“You know,” he started in a low voice that sent delicious shivers down Sehun’s body. “I think engagement is a bit overrated. Marriage is what it’s all about”

“What are you trying to say, Mr. Kim Jongin?” Sehun teased back.

“That I must have you for my own. Entirely, my own”

Sehun looked down for a bit before lifting his head again and pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips. Jongin’s warm hands moved up to Sehun’s jaw as he held it gently, thumbs caressing the soft edges.

“Aren’t I already yours-” Another kiss. “You Idiot”. A nip to the nose.

“Yes you are. But I want my bragging rights though.”

 

Sehun laughed and the sound of it rang through Jongin’s being like a lovely melody that he would never tire of hearing. Jongin was the sole inhabitant of Sehun’s world, and…he loved it.

**the end**

 

* * *

 

 

_**// Notes //** _

_Thank your for reading!_

_This is a double update so make sure you have read the previous chapter too!_

_please leave me a comment before you go ;)_

_Have a wonderful day or night_

 

****

 

 

 


End file.
